Retour sur l'île
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Dans un aéroport, un groupe d'hommes attend. Ils son à nouveau réunis après tant d'années. Réunis autour de la même histoire, de la même cause. La gorge serrée, le coeur battant la chamade, ils attendent dans le hall. L'avion arrive. Ils vont pouvoir embarquer. Angoissés, ils prennent place. Subjugués par les souvenirs et les regrets, ils décident d'accomplir leur leur devoir.


Il y a du monde dans le hall. Des gens pressés, qui tiennent leur valise dans leur main. Des jeunes, de vieux. Des familles, des couples. Des personnes qui se retrouvent. D'autres qui se quittent. Les portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment sans arrêt. Des gens inquiets qui se croient en retard. Course contre la montre.

Un homme tient sa fille dans ses bras. Il la cajole, elle rit. La mère, à côté, regarde la scène, attendrie. Certainement a-t-elle attendu le retour de son mari depuis maintenant plusieurs jours –ou peut-être plusieurs semaines-, en compagnie de son enfant. La famille se retrouve avec une grande joie.

Un peu plus loin, un petit homme cherche une cabine téléphonique. Derrière ses lunettes sévères, ses yeux bleus lancent des éclairs d'impatience. Où se trouve cette cabine, nom de dieu ! Ce n'est pas tout mais il doit appeler sa femme, un taxi ou encore une connaissance pour pouvoir partir d'ici !

Près de la porte d'entrée, un couple est sur le point de se quitter. Il lui sourit. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Passe ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils s'embrassent.

-Reviens vite, lui dit-elle.

Il lui caresse doucement la joue :

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il prend sa valise. Le couple s'étreint une dernière fois. Elle a du mal à le laisser partir. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Elle lui fait un dernier sourire et intérieurement, prie pour que tout se passe bien. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de quelques jours, après tout.

L'homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, va déposer sa valise, valider son billet. Puis se dirige vers la porte d'embarquement. Une petite heure d'attente, tout au plus.

Dans le hall de la porte 34, un petit groupe bien familier est là. Pas tous sont présents, mais la plupart sont déjà assis, à attendre. Certains lisent des magazines, des romans. D'autres discutent. L'homme va vers eux. En entendant ses pas approcher, un homme aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux lève la tête et fait un sourire :

-Bonjour Roger.

Roger lui rend son salut :

-Bonjour, Jack.

Puis il pose sa valise. L'homme blond qui regardait par la vitre du hall tourne son regard vers lui. A son tour, il le salue. Ralph. Forcément. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être là. Un peu plus loin, discutant à voix basse, Roger reconnaît les jumeaux. Samneric. Ils ont changé mais leur grande ressemblance ainsi que leur même style de vêtements lui font comprendre qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'eux. Il leur fait un signe de tête lorsqu'ils semblent remarquer sa présence. Ils lui répondent aussi silencieusement, d'un air peut-être amer.

L'attente est longue. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand homme souriant et bien bâti fait son apparition :

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclame-t-il.

Les garçons devenus hommes esquissent un sourire :

-Salut Maurice, répondent-ils en chœur.

Après une longue attente, ils montent enfin dans l'avion. Ils sont tous plus ou moins angoissés. Mais ils savent qu'ils doivent le faire. Ils s'installent à leur place, indiquée sur le billet. Roger se retrouve entre de hublot et Ralph.

Lorsque l'avion décolle, il sent son voisin se tendre. Et si jamais il y avait un problème technique ? Et si jamais l'enfer recommençait ?

Roger se tourne vers le blond. Il ne lui dit rien mais fait un petit sourire. L'autre lui répond d'un hochement de tête. L'avion s'envole dans les airs. Prend de l'altitude. Perce les nuages gris qui planent sur Londres. Enfin le soleil. Il se stabilise et file.

Les doigts de Ralph se décrispent un peu. Il tente de respirer calmement tout en apaisant les battements de son cœur. Il ferme les yeux. Pitié que le cauchemar ne recommence pas.

Le vol dure longtemps. Enfin, c'est ce qu'en pense Ralph. Lorsque les micros annoncent enfin l'atterrissage, il a l'impression d'être entièrement ankylosé à force de s'être trop crispé. Peu à peu, l'avion perd de l'altitude. Ralph voit, par le hublot, la terre se rapprocher.

L'avion sort ses roues, se pose sur la piste d'atterrissage. Ralph se décontracte. Ils sont sur la terre ferme. Dans un aéroport. Au milieu de la civilisation. Ouf. Vivants. Tous. Grand dieu merci !

A l'extérieur, le soleil brille et l'air est humide. Chaleur tropicale. Le groupe d'hommes sort de l'aéroport et se dirige vers le port, la plage, la mer. Jack a contacté un vieux marin qui vit là. Il lui a expliqué l'affaire. Lui a demandé s'il pouvait les aider. Le marin a accepté de bon cœur. Il lui a indiqué où il les attendrait. C'est là que se rendent les hommes, valise en main.

Il paraît que l'île est habitée désormais. Quelques menus villages se sont créés, assez éparpillés. Le marin leur a proposé de loger chez l'habitant. A moins qu'ils ne souhaitent un hôtel, sur l'île principale où ils se trouvent en ce moment. A l'unanimité, les hommes ont décidé de loger chez l'habitant. Les formalités remplies, il n'y a désormais plus aucun problème. Tous sont pris en charge par des familles, contre un prix tout à fait honorable.

Le vieux marin est là, au lieu de rendez-vous. Sa grosse barbe blanche dissimule son sourire lorsqu'il voit ce groupe d'anglais arriver. Il serre la main de Jack, qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Le roux lui dit qu'ils sont tous là.

-On peut partir, alors, décide le marin en les invitant à monter sur son bateau. L'île n'est pas loin. Ca ne nous prendra même pas une heure. Une petite demi-heure, je dirais.

Ralph hoche la tête en montant. Pitié que le bateau ne coule pas pendant la traversée. Il n'y a pas d'icebergs ici, mais ne sait-on jamais…

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivent en vue de l'île. Leur île. Ou du moins, ce qui était, autrefois, leur île. A présent, elle a un nom –lequel ? Ralph n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler- des habitants, des activités essentiellement portuaires.

Le bateau accoste doucement. Un à un, les passagers mettent le pied sur la terre ferme. Des voitures les attendent. Les familles sont là. On échange des poignées de main, des noms. Il est l'heure du dîner. L'expédition initialement prévue par le groupe est remise au lendemain. Pour le moment, faire connaissance avec les habitants, discuter ensemble, attablés autour d'un bon repas, sous les palmiers. Peut-être raconter son histoire, les raisons pour lesquelles on est ici. Ou se taire, dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Pas de suite, du moins. La nuit étend son long manteau sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Le ciel est dégagé, l'air doux. Malgré le calme, le confort du foyer, les hommes ont du mal à dormir. Ca y est. Ils l'ont fait. Ils sont revenus. Pour accomplir leur devoir.

Le lendemain, tôt, le groupe part en expédition. Ils connaissent bien les lieux même s'ils ont changé depuis. La plage, la mer. La clairière où se tenaient les meetings. Ralph s'arrête un moment, subjugué par les souvenirs. Il se revoit, vingt ans en arrière, tenant la conque entre ses mains. Il se rappelle l'assemblée terrorisée, réunie autour de lui, parlant d'une bête, sortant des profondeurs de la mer. Bien évidemment, il n'y a jamais eu de bête. Juste des peurs infantiles, incontrôlables. Seul Piggy avait su en quelque sorte garder l'esprit clair et clamer _« il n'y a pas de bête ici ! »_. Piggy… Ralph le revoit, essuyant sans cesse ses lunettes et tentant sans arrêt de les ramener à la raison. Agir comme le feraient des grandes personnes !

Une main posée sur son épaule ramène Ralph à la réalité. Il sursaute un peu et se tourne vers celui qui vient de le sortir de ses souvenirs. Jack lui fait un rapide sourire :

-Viens, on y va, dit-il simplement.

Les deux hommes rejoignent le groupe qui continue d'avancer dans le sable. Parfois, entre deux fourrées, ils aperçoivent au loin une maison. L'île n'a plus le même aspect qu'avant. Elle n'est plus déserte. Des enfants jouent sur la plage, parfois surveillés par un adulte. Tous regardent avec curiosité ce groupe d'anglais, qui marche d'un bon pas. Il y a peu de touristes ici. Il n'y a pas de château à visiter, pas de patrimoine, juste la vie idyllique sur une île tropicale. Chaleur, calme, magnifiques paysages.

A plusieurs reprises, le groupe s'arrête, pour contempler un endroit bien familier. Personne ne parle, chacun se souvient. En silence.

Enfin, après un long périple sur le sable, ils parviennent à la Forteresse des Roches. Fidèle à elle-même. Toujours aussi haute, aussi impressionnante. Personne n'a encore construit ici. Ralph aimerait qu'il n'y ait, d'ailleurs, jamais de construction. Garder l'endroit tel quel.

Les hommes escaladent les rochers pour parvenir jusqu'en haut. C'était ici que Jack avait établi son domaine, son royaume, auquel Ralph n'avait pas intérêt à toucher sous peine de lourdes représailles.

Parvenus au sommet, les hommes contemplent la mer. Elle vient se heurter violemment aux rochers sans les ébranler, avant de se retirer pour ensuite revenir, toujours plus furieuse. Ralph passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ne se souvenait pas que la vue était aussi belle, d'ici. L'horizon, l'eau, la plage, les palmiers. L'île s'étend toute entière sous ses yeux. C'est comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Magnifique.

Ralph se met à arpenter le sommet de la Forteresse des Roches. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'horizon. Il a l'impression qu'absolument rien n'a changé –alors que, après tout ce temps, rien ne peut être totalement pareil. Il pourrait même presque dire qu'à cet endroit précis –oui, oui, ici, non pas deux mètres à gauche ou à droite, ici, là- se tenait autrefois un lourd rocher. Qui, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'ouest, a basculé, entraînant dans sa chute le corps d'un garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Un garçon que tous surnommaient Piggy, sans avoir jamais su son réel nom.

Ralph jette un coup d'œil à Roger. Celui-ci se tient impassible là où l'homme blond aurait situé le rocher en question. Personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Les souvenirs aussi terribles que cruels les entourent. Ils se rappellent.

Ils décident de rester là pour pique-niquer. Tous s'assoient en un large cercle. Quelques-uns discutent à voix basse. Ralph sent une boule dans son ventre. Ne feraient-ils pas mieux de tous parler pour se libérer ? Il sait parfaitement que depuis vingt ans, leurs rêves sont sans cesse hantés par ces images, ces cauchemars. Parler à un psy ne lui a pas apporté grand-chose, en ce qui le concerne. Non. Il a besoin de parler avec des personnes qui peuvent le comprendre. Qui ont vécu la même chose que lui et non pas qui imaginent ce qu'il a pu vivre. Cette réunion est l'idéal pour…

-Pendant un long moment après l'arrivée des secours, finit-il par se lancer, j'ai sans cesse revu dans mon sommeil ce moment, où Piggy a trouvé la mort. Maintenant, ça se calme un peu. Mais longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il me hanterait toute ma vie.

En l'entendant prendre la parole haut et fort, les autres conversations à mi-voix se taisent. Tous le regardent.

-Moi aussi, répond Jack dans un murmure. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de revoir cette scène. Et puis aussi cette nuit-là où…

Il s'interrompt un moment, se mord la lèvre. Un silence lourd règne sur le groupe.

-Cette nuit-là où nous avons… nous avons tué Simon, reprend-t-il, dans un souffle.

-Nous ne savions pas que c'était lui, répond Maurice, la voix brisée. Nous ne savions pas sinon jamais nous…

-Non, nous ne savions pas, admet Jack. Mais pour Piggy, nous savions.

Lentement, les regards se tournent vers Roger. Celui-ci, visiblement mal à l'aise, ramène ses cheveux mi-longs derrière sa nuque.

-Oui, nous savions, répète-t-il pour toute réponse.

Ralph se demande s'il éprouve des remords.

-Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser faire ça, murmure Jack. Je crois qu'au fond, je le savais. Je savais que tu le ferais, si tu étais poussé à bout. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Même après, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça.

Roger secoue la tête :

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Au début, ce rocher ne devait pas tomber. Il ne devait être là que pour impressionner, intimider. Mais finalement…

Il se tait, fixe le sol. Il ne peut dire clairement ce qu'il ressent. C'est vrai, il n'aimait pas Piggy. Pas plus que Jack d'ailleurs. Mais contrairement à Jack, c'est lui qui est devenu son ultime bourreau. Est-ce pardonnable ? Certainement pas. On a le droit de ne pas aimer. Mais ce droit n'octroie en aucun cas celui de tuer. Longtemps, Roger a médité sur ce fait. Longtemps, il a eu du mal à accepter la réalité. Néanmoins, la vérité finit toujours par nous rattraper.

En debut d'après-midi, le groupe se remet en marche. Les hommes retournent au lieu de meeting. Là, ils cherchent un bel endroit. Pas trop exposé. Ils optent pour une place ombragée sous une haute haie naturelle. C'est ce qui convient le mieux à Simon, qui ne peut rester trop longtemps au soleil sans menacer de s'évanouir. Ou du moins qui ne pouvait.

Armé d'un couteau –semblable à celui qu'il avait sur l'île- Jack s'attelle à graver quelques mots sur une pierre joliment polie. Puis il fait la même chose sur deux autres roches. Pendant ce temps, Ralph, les jumeaux Samneric, Roger et quelques autres qui étaient petits à l'époque, s'occupent de creuser un petit trou bien profond. Puis deux autres, un peu moins profonds. Une fois le travail des uns et des autres terminé, Jack dépose une première pierre dans le sol, remet la terre en place autour du caillou. Il fait la même chose avec la seconde pierre. Ralph regard attentivement. _Ci-gît Simon, Ci-gît le petit à la tache de naissance_.

-On n'a jamais su son nom, explique Jack. Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à écrire. On ne peut quand même pas laisser une pierre vide.

Ralph hoche la tête. Puis tous se rassemble autour de la dernière fosse. Jack s'agenouille, ouvre son sac, y cherche quelque chose. Puis il sort d'un étui une paire de lunettes cassées. Il la dépose délicatement dans le trou. Ensemble, les hommes rebouchent avec la terre précédemment retirée. Puis Jack y pose la dernière pierre avant de finir de combler la petite fosse en tassant la terre autour du caillou. D'un même mouvement, tous se lèvent. Les jumeaux déposent chacun une fleur sur la tombe de Simon et de l'enfant à la tache de naissance. Roger fait de même sur la dernière où on peut lire :

 _Ci-gît Piggy_.


End file.
